This core has the goal of providing radionuclides and synthetic precursors for Project 1 and radiopharmaceuticals for Projects 2-4. To this end two cyclotrons are maintained and radiopharmaceuticals labeled with oxygen-15, carbon-11 and fluorine-18. Copper-60 will be produced for a subproject in Project 1. The Core carried out the appropriate quality control testing. The Core also carries out metabolite analysis for Project 3. Developmental work will be continued on 11C-ethyliodide preparation and on the development of analytical techniques related to Project 4.